Stellar Fatalis
Stellar Fatalis was teased in Gojira57's latest blog for update 4.0. Currently, very little information is known about it, other than that it seems to have some connection to the "Power Surge Crystals" that started to appear around Revalius, and a direct connection to the Meteor that spawned the crystals. Appearance An alien looking dragon like creature, with a fatalis like stance, but has two Large Crystals where the wings would be. It stands on all fours most of the time, and it's tail and back is covered in Crystal like Spines. It has a crytaline Crown like structure on it's head, and many rows of teeth in it's mouth. It's claws are also covered in crystals. Abilities Although it has no wings, It can Fly, or rather, levitate through the air. IT also harnesses the power of the Power surge crystals, and can summon some at will. It can fire a "Cosmo Dragon" Element beam from it's mouth, which is a new mixture element that is reminecent of the Dragon element, but looks like a mix of Orange lightning and Red Fire. Introduction The Hunter(s) come to the Impact zone, and find the crater from the meteor that spreaded the Power Surge Crystals. Inside there is a ring of Crystals surrounding a weven larger crystal, about the size of a sky scraper. Then the ground shakes, and the sky scraper sized crystal shatters into dust and a large Fatalis like creature appears omong the ruins. The Creature sizes up the hunters, and Makes a screeching batttle cry! The hunt of interstellar porportions begins! "Death" Scene The Stellar Fatalis Roars in pain and Denial, and it falls to the ground. Soon after, it's body dissaperates into yellow dust that rises into the air, until it is out of sight. It leaves behind a powder like mass that can be "Carved" from for Stellar Fatalis materials 8 times, with a whole 2 minutes to do so. Battle Phases Descriptions coming soon... Phase 1 Coming soon... Phase 2 Coming soon.... Move Set (Phase 1) Note: '''Suggest some moves! Coming soon.... Move Set (Phase 2) Coming soon.... Materials '''NOTE: Suggest descriptions and/or new materials..... X-Rank *S.Fatalis Scale: *S.Fatalis Plate: *S.Fatalis Shard: *S.Fatalis Fang: *S.Fatalis Crystal: *S.Fatalis Claw: *S.Fatalis Tail: *S.Fatalis Crystal Crown: *Cosmo Organ: *Cosmic Gem: U-Rank *S.Fatalis Cosmic-Scale: *S.Fatalis Cosmic-Plate: *S.Fatalis Cosmic-Shard: *S.Fatalis Galactic-Fang: *S.Fatalis Nova-Crystal: *S.Fatalis Crystal-Claw: *S.Fatalis Crystal Crown+: *Intergalactic Jewel: Quest The Cosmo Dragon *Rank: X-Rank *Enviroment: Stable *Area: Impact Zone *Main Quest: Slay the Stellar Fatalis *Fee: 900 *Reward: 99,100 zenny *Sub Quest: Break the Stellar Fatalis' Crown *Sub Quest Reward: 75,000 zenny *Client: A Terrified Reporter Synopsis: We are here Live at the impact zone, where a Fatalis like Elder Dragon just came out of the crater that the meteor caused. And it is Summoning Crystals around it! It's Roar is like that of an evil god of war's Battlecry! It's seems to be making something like it's own fortress! Who can save us from this creature? Event Quests Revenge of the Cosmo Dragon *Rank: U-Rank *Enviroment: Stable *Area: Impact Zone *Main Quest: Slay the Stellar Fatalis *Fee: 1,200 *Reward: 100,000 Zenny *Subquest: Break The Stellar Fatalis' Crown *Sub Quest reward: 75,000 *Client: Guildmaster Synopsis It is back! The Stellar Fatalis! And its back for Revenge! Oddly enough, It seems to be looking for something or someone. Perhaps that someone is you, since you bested it before! I think its time to settle the score between the two of you! Be Careful though, since it seems stronger than before. NOTES: #You can only take this event quest after you completed the X-Rank Quest "The Cosmo Dragon", at least once successfully. #It is the only U-Rank quest where you can fight Stellar Fatalis. Notes/Trivia *The Cosmo Dragon element attacks from This creature will cause "Cosmoblight", Which strips the hunter's weapon of it's element/ailment, and lowers the affinity of said weapon by 25%. *The Cosmo Dragon element is a mixture of Plasma (50%), Dragon (120%) and Thunder (100%) *It's appearance and abilities is somewhat based on Space Godzilla, a Kaiju that appeared in Godzilla V.S. Space Godzilla. *IT's head crown can be broken, It's Large Shoulder Crystals Broken once each, It's tail severed, and it's belly scarred. Making for a total of 5 Breakable parts. *It's head can be ridden, similar to Fatalis. *IT is not the final boss monster. That title belongs to the Hyper Organism, Appoc-Iblis. *Render is not final... May change with time. Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX